


Pretty & reckless

by ajoomma



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, ryuryeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoomma/pseuds/ajoomma
Summary: Girls like girls like boys do.
Relationships: Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. 01:

**Author's Note:**

> ❀ I'm just new to this and English is not my first language, go easy on me folks! Thank you, hope you'll enjoy the story~

I look ahead at the house I'm heading at. The loud noise of the music can be heard meters away, cars and bikes parked as if there's no right way of parking shits, vomiting people in the bushes and the reek of alcohol welcomed me the moment I entered the house.

Typical college party like in every college movie. Alcoholic drinks. Teenagers wilding out. Couples making out. It actually exists in real life.

**" Chaeryeong!!! "** I smiled at the warm welcome of the host of the party, Kim Hyojin. We're not close-close, he's my brother's pal so we automatically became friends. I guess that's how it works.

**" hey "** I greeted him back as she snakes his arms around my neck, leading me inside his house. He reeks on alcohol, I'm not really that goody girl to complain and after all, I'm expecting to go home drunk as well.

He leads me to the kitchen where stacks of canned beers are present and his girlfriend who I've met occasionally is waving at me. I waved back and sat on top of the counter like her.

**" it's just 9 in the evening and everyone's out of their minds? "** I giggled and accepted Hyojin's offered beer **" lucky that police hasn't come here yet because of the noise "** I added and opened the beer, that satisfactory sound of it makes me grin.

Hyojin shrugged and handed Ryujin a stick of cigarette **" I took out the vodka pretty early, shouldn't have done that "** he said and lit up the cigarette between Ryujin's lips **" I'll leave you girls here for a while, enjoy yourself "** he patted my shoulder and left.

I chugged the beer on my hand and began scanning the place, it's wrecked. Floor full of dirt, some traces of vomit on the floor, shattered glasses, and more. It's like a dog house full of wild and abandoned dogs. Pretty crazy.

I stopped observing when Ryujin blew the smoke of her cigarette on my face. I looked at her and cheekily smiled. We're not close but I guess we're friends, like Hyojin's case, it's just automatic.

Ryujin lifted the cigarette in front of me **" want? "** she asks and I shrugged before opening my mouth. She smiled and gently put in the cigarette between my lips.

When the cigarette left my lips, I huff the smoke on her face as she did to me earlier. We burst laughing, I don't exactly know why but we did.

**" let's dance "** she gets off from the counter, offering her hand to help me get down as well.

I giggled **" I don't actually know how to** **dance** **"** I said but took her hand anyway to get down **" I have two left foot "** I added when I landed on the floor.

**" you can't be that bad! "** she encourages, putting away my hair to my back **" pretty girls usually is good with everything "** she winks and dragged me to the crowd of people grinding at each other.

I stood there like an idiot, bouncing subtly to the beat as I keep my eyes fixed on Ryujin who's eyes were shut while dancing gracefully. Her arms are moving like fluid, her waist is like one with the beat and her hair is just swaying along with her moves. It looks magnificent, I'm awed.

It's an obvious fact that she's beautiful, but her beauty right now is just radiating. It's almost unrealistic on how she looks ethereal right this moment.

She suddenly opened her eyes, meeting mine **" what are you looking at? "** she grinned and moved closer to me, putting her arms around my neck. I just then realized how I've been gawking over her like a fangirl. I must have looked like an idiot.

She's running her fingers through my hair locks, still swaying to the beat but not as energetic as it is like earlier **" nothing, I just realized that you are a good dancer "** I complimented her and she burst out laughing, but I can see a hint of blush across her cheeks.

**" thank** **you** **"** she said, maintaining our eye contact **" I like your chocker, looks good on you "** she added, probably feeling obliged to give me a compliment since I've blurted out one.

**" I know, you don't need to mention it "** I proudly said with a wide grin.

The last thing I remembered from that night is me chugging a bunch of beers and laughing with Ryujin. I felt lighthearted that night. It wasn't a boring party like I expected it to be, props to Ryujin's amazing company.

I guess I'm friends with Ryujin not because she's Hyojin's girlfriend but because she's Ryujin. I honestly preferred that reason other than the last one. Hyojin, on the other hand, remains my brother's friend that automatically became my friend. He's a douchebag so I don't know if that will change.

Hangover plus boring lectures are definitely one of hell's torture. I yawned for the fifth time and my professor caught me three times now.

He glared at me, the bald old man stopped talking and crossed his arms while maintaining his eyes upon my direction. I shamelessly smiled at him and even waved my hand softly, mouthing 'hi' at him.

**" get out "** that resonated around the room, making everyone wonder who he is talking to **" Lee Chaeryeong, get out of my class, now "** he sternly said, even pointing at the door.

**" will you fail me if I do that? "** I asked back with a smile on my lips.

He sighed **" no, just get the hell** **out** **"** he said and I waited no more seconds before grabbing my things and walking out, but before completely leaving the class, I shouted **"** **bye** **Mr... err... bye! "** and I slammed the door close.

I didn't really know his name, I forgot. I stretched my arms and yawned, my sixth yawn. 

I don't really care if I got kicked out of the class, my priority right now is going home and taking my very well deserved sleep. I'm a good student, I'm just not a good one on boring lectures while being hangover.

While walking down the hall and having my soul already half-asleep, I saw Ryujin walking the same way as me so I approached her **" hey "** I said, she looked at me and her eyes are just half-opened. I guess she's experiencing the same hell as me.

**" hi "** she sleepily said and yawned, infecting me.

**" going home? "** I asked.

She nodded her head **" in a matter of fact, I can sleep right here, right now "** she said, pointing at the floor.

**" might be a good idea "** I urged her with a smile on my lips but she shook her head, wearing the same bright smile as me despite her eyes giving up on her.

**" my house is nearer than yours, wanna crash and sleep there? "** she offered. I shrugged and accepted it.

We arrived at her house and it's completely empty. No one's around. She took the stairs and I followed her like a puppy. She entered a room and I did so.

**" welcome to my** **room** **"** she said and threw her bag on the corner before plopping on her bed. I did the same.

Her room is very basic, not so feminine but not that unstyled. Her room as this huge sliding window door giving access to a great view, two artistic painting hanging on her wall, a small couch filled which I supposed a bunch of dirty clothes and a vanity mirror filled with make-up and all.

As I roam my eyes around, I felt her hand over my body. I looked at her and saw her eyes already shut close, her breathing is very calm that it made me feel at peace. I am totally impressed with how quickly she fell asleep considering that she has someone else on her bed. 

I couldn't do the same if I were her.

I felt someone shakes my shoulder, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Ryujin waking me up. She has a towel wrapped around her hair **" wake up "** she softly said as she sat down at the side of the bed, lifting her legs to apply lotion on it.

**" going somewhere? "** I asked as I rub my eyes with the heel of my hand.

**" party at Hyojin's place "** she answered.

**" again? "** I questioned her and she chuckled **" that animal never stops partying, eh? "** I said.

**" wanna go? "** she faced me **" let's go "** now she urging me.

I shook my head and smiled **" I have class tomorrow, I'm not planning to get kicked out again "** I refused and she pouted like a child. I want to squeeze her cheeks right now but I just resorted to smiling at her.

The smell of her shampoo and body soap is tickling my nose. I want to get closer and get a clearer insight into how she smells like. The urge inside me to touch her is getting strong that I needed to hide my hands beneath the blanket.

**" then, are you going** **home?** **"** she asked and I nodded my head, giving her a look saying 'obviously' **" you're no fun! "** she accused, jokingly hitting my shoulders.

**" then would that impression of me will change if I say I'll go? "** I asked making her smile brightly while nodding her head **" okay** **then** **"** I said quickly.

She beamed and threw me a spare towel **" hurry up and take shower now "** she ordered, she's still wearing that wide and bright smile while her eyes glimmers with happiness. I couldn't help but feel a little giddy inside my heart for some sort of reason.

I stepped inside the bathroom and I can clearly smell Ryujin's fragrance in here, it makes me want to stay here a little longer. I opened the shower and let the cold water stream down my body, shivering a little as my body adjusts to the cold.

I began rubbing soap around my body. I am smiling as I do so— why? The thought of having the same smell as Ryujin is enough to make me smile. Odd? I know.

After dressing myself up, I stepped out of the bathroom and found Ryujin sitting and almost laying down on her bed, casually scrolling through her phone. Her eyes went to me and so she sat down properly and patted her bed for me to come.

**" who will be there? "** I ask as I rub the towel against my damp hair.

She shrugs **" some girls and boys, I don't know who exactly "** she casually said and reached for the lipgloss laying beside her **" c'mon, let me put some to** **you** **"** she said, holding my shoulder to make me face her.

Her warm hands against my cold skin sent a chill to my spine.

She opened the lipgloss and leaned closer than it should be. I can feel her warm breath over my skin, I can see her eyes very close and I can confidently say that she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life. My mom would be upset if she hears this but it's a fact.

Ryujin reached for my chin with her free hand, slightly pulling it down making my mouth gap open a little. Her eyes were very fixated upon my lips while mine remains on her eyes. 

This kind of distance is sending weird feelings inside my body but it wasn't unpleasant that I would say for her to stop. I can feel my whole face burning as I feel something touches my lips and being aware of the distance between our faces.

Ryujin moved away a little and her eyes perked up, meeting mine. We went silent for a moment before she reached for my face, slightly touching my lips with her thumb **" do you still want to go out? "** she asks as her lips purses.

**" would you want us to go out? "** I asked back and I saw her bit her lip **" let's just stay "** I softly said and she nodded her head.

We laid down on her bed, facing each other while wearing a God damn wide grins on our lips.

I reached for her hand and our finger automatically laced upon each other as if it's really what it should be. Her fingertips are keeping mine warm and cozy **" should I call Hyojin? "** I ask her but she just shook her head and moved closer towards me.

Now our legs are tangled up on each other, our feet playing and gently rubbing each other **" he might not really notice I'm not there, he's probably drunk by now "** she softly said making my turn to nod.

It's me who moved closer now, our nose about to touch each other but we didn't bother the distance between our faces. If there's something we want, it's probably to get even closer **" why are you with him? "** I asked.

There's no hint of surprise on her eyes when I asked her that, it's as if she's already expecting me to question it **" because he asked me out "** she simply said making me chuckled. 

Ryujin's such a simple stupid girl yet so beautiful, breathtaking and charming one. I guess pretty girls can really do anything like she said the last time but I knew for sure that pretty girls can't think that smart. Ryujin is a piece of living evidence for that statement.

**" stupid "** I teasingly said.

**" I** **know** **"** she said, not denying or getting offended from what I've just called her **" you're stupid as well "** she fireback.

I smirked **" stupidly beautiful "** I jokingly said but instead of hearing a wild laugh, her eyes just remain locked against mine. 

Her eyes were very expressive yet I cannot decipher what those eyes want me to know. I didn't try to understand the meaning behind those eyes and just allowed myself to get drawn into her deep abyss like eyes. I didn't mind getting drown— to be honest, I want to keep on drowning.

**" right. Chaeryeong, you are so stupidly beautiful "** she lovingly smiled at me.


	2. 02:

I'm sitting by the sink inside Ryujin's bathroom as she stood right between my legs. We aren't sleepy but we ditch class and the reason behind that is because of Ryujin's already wrecked nail polish. 

I am holding her left hand as her right one rests on my lap. I didn't mind, I'm too busy applying new coats of nail polish on her and besides, I like her warmth against my skin. I definitely cannot get myself to complain.

**"** **hey** **"** I hummed as a response, trying hard not to miss any part of her nail or paint her skin **" have I ever told you you're beautiful? "** I rolled my eyes as I prevent myself from giggling.

I can sense her eyes staring at me even I don't look up and check if it is real. I just know it.

**" you do, every damn** **time** **"** I said and quickly glanced at her, catching her scrunching her nose. That's a very cute habit of her. Cute and Ryujin don't match up but in random times, cute can sum up Ryujin very well.

I let go of her hand after painting the last one **" done "** I proudly said to myself as I put back the brush of the nail polish.

Ryujin kept still on her position, even leaning her hands on the sink to trap me. I raised my eyebrow at her **" you're so pretty "** she sincerely said. Ryujin is almost going to beat my mom's record for calling me pretty and beautiful.

I don't really see myself as one but with Ryujin constantly saying it with her sincere voice and loving eyes, I'm slowly believing that I am or at least I am pretty on her eyes. To be honest, I think that matters more to me. What Ryujin thinks about me matters more than anything.

Ryujin's intense stares are making me breathless. Her eyes were as if it's preventing me to breathe properly, be on my right mind, and get lost of ahold on my own heart. 

This uncontrolled feeling isn't making me feel uncomfortable, it doesn't make me go in a panic. It's brave for me to say that I kinda like it. I know what I'm feeling, I'm not naive to not know what these butterflies and wilding heartbeat means, but I'm afraid to accept it, I choose to deny the truth behind it.

Our mini staring contest ended when the doorbell suddenly rang. Ryujin turned her head away **" I'll get it "** she said and moved away with a small smile before leaving me.

I hopped down from the sink and looked at my reflection on the mirror, my face is bright red and my lips kept on smiling even I try hard to stop it. 

I stepped out of the bathroom and went down to see who's Ryujin's visitor **" oh? What are you doing here? "** it's Hyojin **" you two are being best friends now, huh? Not inviting me "** he jokingly pouted but her attempt of cute gesture didn't impress me but his hand on Ryujin's waist did.

**" are you willing to have your nails painted? "** I raised an eyebrow at him **" it's an initiation for becoming a member of the girls' club "** he chuckled and shook his head.

**" I'm** **passing** **"** he said **" let's go swim, go up and change your clothes "** he suggested and ordered at the same time before leaving to go to the kitchen as if this whole place is his. 

He looked like he knew the whole house, now I'm wondering how many times has he visited here especially that Ryujin's always alone. My stomach churned, I hate it.

Ryujin grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her room. She's smiling, making me wonder if Hyojin's presence makes her happy.

**" I have a swimsuit that would** **look** **good on you! "** she excitedly exclaimed. She went through her closet and after finding what she's searching for, she handed me a black swimsuit while on her other hand is a red one.

**" try it on "** she happily said as she stood up, right in front of me. Is she expecting me to strip in front of her? Noticing my confused look, she immediately rushed to the corner of the room **" right, I shouldn't watch you "** she giggled and turned her back at me.

She began removing her top, I can see it through the mirror. I shouldn't be watching her do that but her bareback is so inviting, I can't get my eyes out of it.

I also began stripping, shyly slowly taking off my top. Feeling very conscious about it, worried that Ryujin would suddenly turn around and see me naked.

**" are you okay now? "** she asks and by the mirror, I can see her still facing the wall as she ties the string of her swimsuit **" can I turn around now? "** she asks again.

**" okay "** I softly said and she did, we turned around at the same time. It was as if it became slowmo, her smile immediately rose up on the corner of her lips making me do the same. She's infectious, her smile is.

After tying her bikini string on her nape, she walked towards me **" you look dashing "** she complimented, brushing off my hair to my back **" very beautiful "** by now, she has defeated mom's compliments.

**" you shouldn't bother stating the obvious "** I smiled, I can be shamelessly confident with her **" you don't look bad** **yourself** **"** I said.

Ryujin giggled and reached for my hand, our fingers intertwined perfectly, fitting perfectly together like a puzzle. 

Together we jumped into the pool, bursting in laughter as the sun kisses our bare shoulders. We submerged into the water, I tried to keep my eyes open to look at the sight of Ryujin being in water and God, she has outdone Ariel. She's absolutely magnificent.

A random wish came up into my mind before we go back and catch some air— I wish I had gills to stay longer inside the water, I want to keep looking at Ryujin that way. Being inside the water seemed to cancel out every noise and it feels like nothing else mattered but she and me.

Our little fun cut out when Hyojin cannon jumped inside the pull, making us turn our heads away to avoid the splash of water. Hyojin shook his head and brushed his hand on his face and hair. 

He swam towards us, to Ryujin to secure his arms against her waist **" it's refreshing! "** he shouted, I smiled as my response. Ryujin turned her head to Hyojin's and gave the boy a light peck on his cheeks making Hyojin's grin grow wider.

Hyojin dived inside the water and seconds after, Ryujin took out a soft yelp. Hyojin now has Ryujin by his shoulders, carrying her like a mighty man. Ryujin keeps giggling and Hyojin keeps proving his strength and I was left there watching them— watching Ryujin's bright face.

Spring break and everyone's aching for some fun. I'm staring at the empty ceiling of my room, waiting for a miracle to happen. I wish ice cream would suddenly fall down from the sky.

My phone that's resting on my chest suddenly vibrated, I looked at it and saw Ryujin's new message along with our bunch of messages throughout the weeks. 

She's asking me if I want to go to Hyojin's house because they are gathered there for some light drinks and to swim. The idea of swimming is so tempting, it's so hot right now and I want to dip into cold water.

I typed in my reply saying I will be there in a minute.

I threw my phone on my bed and stood up, stripping as I walk into my closet. I usually strip around confidently inside my room, after all, it's just me in here. 

I rummage around and found a cute bikini, I wore it and topped it off with a crop top and shorts. I grabbed my jean jacket and phone before rushing down to the living room to say goodbye to my mom.

**" mom "** I knocked at the door to get her attention, she perked up and brought down her newspaper to look at me **" I'll be going outside, I'll be home before** **dinner** **"** I said.

She nodded her head **" ok dear, have fun "** she said and I just nodded my head.

Mom has never been strict to us, she's that cool mom that everyone wanted to have. She's fine with everything such as drinking, going out on the parties, staying out all night, and having sleepovers as long as she knew where it is and we would message to update her. 

Mom even gives out condoms, I don't really get it but my brother does, he's practically very thankful about that habit of mom.

The sun is blazing hot, it made me want to run back to our house and just hide inside my room. The sunlight is burning my skin, my forehead is already sweating and it's making me kinda feel annoyed. 

I always prefer winter over spring. I'd rather put on layers of the jacket around my body.

**"** **hey** **! "** Yuna brightly greeted me as she opens the door for me **" long time no see, eh? "** I smiled. I never really hang out with Yuna occasionally but we knew each other, well, who wouldn't know Yuna? She's too pretty not to be noticed.

We walk down to the living room, the number of people is pretty low compared to the last party that Hyojin catered.

I plopped my body beside Hyojin who's sitting beside Ryujin **" sup "** he sleepy said.

Felix handed me a red cup, I assume it's liquor. I accepted it, mouthing thanks and he settled beside me **" it's so hot, I feel like I'm going to melt "** I sighed and took a sip on whatever the drink was given to me and immediately, I felt a strong liquid running through my throat that I grimaced a little.

**" I'm sorry about that "** Hyojin giggled and stood up from his seat **" I'll go to the pool so you won't feel the heat that much "** he confidently said making me bluntly roll my eyes.

When he's gone, the wall between Ryujin and I was gone. I turned my body to her direction **" hey "** she turned towards me as well, moving closer to me as we face each other.

I smiled at her as I use my arms as a pillow for my head **" mind going away as well? I think you're the reason for this hot chaos "** she giggled **" be gone Satan's disciple "** I jokingly added.

**" I won't do that. If that's the consequence of being with you then I'll burn you "** every movement that she's doing, my eyes are catching it all. I didn't mean to but I can't help it especially when she's doing things on her lips like licking and biting it every now and then.

**" burn me "** I softly said **" I don't mind "** I added and took another sip of the strong drink on my hand.

**" I really like** **this** **"** she said, reaching for my choker, playing with the cross pendant on it **" it looks beautiful on you, beautiful "** I broke into a wide smile, she doesn't really cut me some slack with her compliments about my so-called beauty.

**" you like it? "** she nodded **" I guess I should wear it every day then "** and again she nodded.

Ryujin and I? I don't really exactly know what's between us. 

We don't verbally label what we're to each other nor dare to ask and clear things up. The reason behind that is probably fear; fear of what will change if we try to make things clear, fear of the truth, fear that either of us is having something different on mind than the other. We are contented this way, no label, and pretensions.

Our little own world stopped when Hyojin entered the living room, his eyes are so red probably from staying too long at the pool or maybe because he had already drunk so much. 

He grabbed Ryujin's arm, disrupting our fun conversation. He pulled Ryujin to stand and hugged her from her back, giving small kisses on Ryujin's neck and face. I can't help but show my displease, my eyes hardened as I watch them, Ryujin's eyes are on me as well. Her brows are meeting each other, her eyes screaming sorry to me.

**" stop "** Ryujin sternly said and pushed Hyojin away from her **" you're drunk, go get some sleep "** she said and swatting away the hands that are about to catch her again.

**" jeez "** Hyojin annoyedly said and left the room.

Ryujin plopped back on the sofa beside me, looking at me with her expressive eyes— sorry? Guilt? I don't know what those eyes want me to interpret. I looked away and chugged the remaining drink inside my cup, feeling that strong sting upon my throat.

My eyes find its way back to her when I felt her fingertips on mine, it gave burning sensation upon my body. By Ryujin's mere touch, I'm already on fire. I guess, she really is the reason for this hot weather.

I placed my cup on the center table and stood up from my seat, leaving Ryujin to go to the kitchen. She didn't follow me, it disappoints me that she didn't and at the same time, I was relieved.

**"** **hey** **there "** Yeji waved at me and Daehwi offered me a stick of cigar which I gladly took **"** **thanks** **"** I said and let Yeji lit the stick for me.

Yeji and Daehwi are best friends, some say that they are hooking up but I knew for sure that they aren't. I just knew it, they don't have that look in their eyes that they will jump each other on the bed. I always laugh whenever issues are circulating upon them, it's like a joke.

**" just so you know, we're not about to make out earlier "** Daehwi defensively said.

**" she's not saying anything, you prick "** Yeji hit his head **" that's why people assume everything about us, you're acting so guilty "** she giggles as she blows out smoke in the air.

I smiled at them, flicking out the ash on the end of my cigarette **" I don't mind if you guys will make out in front of me, I can even take my phone out to record it— some sites pay a bunch of money for homemade to make outs "** I jokingly said making them pretend to vomit.

After finishing a stick of cigarette, I excused myself and let them have their own time. I walk around the house, my feet have brought me towards the pool area.

Hyojin's sleeping by the sofa so I carefully opened the door, preventing to make a noise to wake him up. 

I saw a familiar back sitting by the poolside, I went there and sat beside her **" hey "** I said but Ryujin didn't mind to look at me **" penny for your thoughts? "**

She took a deep sigh, still staring at the water and feet kicking beneath it **" is there any problem? "** I asked while looking worriedly at her.

**" I'm confused "** she softly answered.

**" with what? "** I asked again. 

It took her a couple of minutes before looking at me and saying **" with you "** that made me frown a bit **" what's with you and me, what's with me and Hyojin. I don't know how to answer this "** she pointed her heart **" my brain has a different answer from my heart "**

I was taken aback, I momentarily froze. I didn't know she's thinking about me that serious, it makes me want to leap continuously as I scream my happiness on top of my lungs **" where do I belong, in your heart or at your mind? "** I softly asked.

**"** **actually** **, you both have my heart and mind "** she giggled **" I didn't have to complicate things but it can't be helped "** I knew what she means and I understand it.

**" don't burden yourself about thinking what I mean for you, everything will be the same and fine as long as you let me stay by your** **side** **"** I said. I have no intention of demanding anything about her, as long as she's happy with me, and with everything she has now, I'm fine with it.

She moved closer to me, removing the remaining space between our bodies, she rested her head on my shoulder and took a deep sigh.

After a couple of minutes of silence **" why are you with him? "** I asked her the same question I did last time.

**" because he asked me out "** she responded the same thing.

**" then, will you agree if I ask you out as well? "** I asked making her leave my shoulder to face me.

**" will you ask me? "** her voice hinted that she was surprised to hear that from me.

**" will you accept me? "** I countered her question with another question.

She's frowning but when she saw how serious my face is, her face immediately softened and began to nod her head **" will you go out me? "** I asked again and she gave me an absolute answer **" yes "** and the most beautiful smile on her lips that I've ever seen.

I know exactly what will come right after our eyes have completely drowned into each other, we're moving slowly, closing the space between our faces. I can feel her breath over my skin, my heart is wilding inside my cage rib but instead of feeling her lips upon mine, I felt a strong tug on my hair, throwing me to the ground.

I was too shocked to move right away, I kept on watching Hyojin shouting curses at Ryujin, pointing finger at her, screaming blames at her while Ryujin's eyes remained on the ground and sometimes glancing at me.

**" are you fucking kidding me!? With a girl!? "** Hyojin shouted **" really!? In my own house!? "**

I can feel the blood on my head streaming down my skin but I cannot feel pain at all. After recovering, I stood up and grabbed an empty bottle on the ground, charging in and slamming it on Hyojin's head.

Ryujin squealed, grabbing me by my waist to stop me while Hyojin grunted in pain as he held his head tight. I didn't regret doing it, I wanted to do more if only Ryujin's not asking for me to stop and holding me tight enough to control me. Ryujin holds big control over me.

Hyojin's screaming in pain is ringing inside my ears. It's too loud to not hear it.

People inside the house are now rushing towards us. The girls' eyes widened to see blood on the floor, asking what the hell had happened and the boys are helping Hyojin out. Yeji took out her phone and dialed the emergency number for us.

I turned around to face Ryujin, she's in shock but she's not crying. I grabbed her hand and started to drag her out, she didn't protest and let me drag her away. We heard them shout for our name, asking where are we going but we remained deaf for other people's shouts.

We run away together, we keep on running until our feet got tired and our legs cannot move anymore. We stopped by a park as we catch our breath.

**" you're stupid "** she softly said and as soon as we calmed down, we burst into laughter. We're weird enough to laugh upon what just happened.

Ryujin pulled me closer, wiping away the blood that has reached my face. Her thumb gently caressing my cheeks and I wrapped my arms around her waist. 

Leaning closer and closer, closing the space between us and finally, without any interruption, our lips crashed upon each other. It was a quick kiss but enough to let me have an idea of how her lips tasted like.

Our forehead is still touching each other and before I knew it, Ryujin's kissing me again, this time we don't plan on stopping unless we pass out. Our lips are dancing upon each other, I now know how exactly she tastes like, a mixture of cherry and berry. It's addicting.

I am pulling her closer as if the non-existent space between us is still big enough.

**" I like you "** I softly said as we parted.

Her eyes were burning, her lips are swollen and the reason behind that made me so proud of myself **" and so do I "** she smiled.``


End file.
